polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus
' '''“Salvation comes with a cost. Judge us not by our methods, but by what we seek to accomplish.” - The Illusive Man Cerberus (Technocratic, Futurist) is fighting everyday for the future of humanity. We are a political faction represented in the Parliament of /pol/ led by the enigmatic Illusive Man, with the goal of expanding the reach of both /pol/ and humanity. Mission Statement Our ultimate goal is to bring humanity to the pinnacle of its abilities, expand its will across the galaxy. We will stand against any threat to humanity both internal and external. Cerberus supports the principle that any methods of advancing humanity's ascension are entirely justified, including dangerous experimentation. While these methods may seem extreme, members of Cerberus realize that the benefits far outweigh the risks. Cerberus is Humanity's Future! Party Colors * c0c0c0 Silver (current) * 66023c Purple (previous) Party Policies * Secure salts (##) tripcode and Names required. * Each member of Cerberus will have a rank, starting at the level of operative. * Every member is in a party hierarchy, the Chain of Command, that determines who is the senior person on a thread at any given time. Chain of command position is determined by seniority and rank. * Promotions in rank are earned by taking Officer positions in the party and parliament. * All members start on a probation period of 48 hours to measure activity level, that way we avoid having an abundance of inactive members. * No previously disgraced MPs can join Cerberus without an unanimous vote by the party with a 50% voter turnout. Party Policy Proposals * Education Policy Counter-Proposal Platform Uniting Humanity * Foster the creation of a united authority for humanity while maintaining the unique cultures and traditions of nation-states * Build a network of maglev vac trains to connect all the major cities of the world * Colonize the moon, Mars, Venus, Ceres and Callisto to expand humanity's territory in the short term and reduce scarcity * Religions which divide humanity such as most forms of Islam and Judaism will be banned * Heavily partisan politics are greatly discouraged since they weaken the effort to unite and strengthen humanity Improving Humanity * Cybernetic and genetic alteration of humans will be legal, funded and heavily researched * Promote gene manipulation and custom children to create stronger and smarter people * Cash allowance to encourage having custom babies * We advocate for a healthy lifestyle for all of humanity, all should aspire to become /fit/ (minus the homosexuality) * Encourage the elimination of household debt and the expansion of household savings * Create a social safety net to care for all people once technological unemployment takes a serious toll * In order to expand minds, free college up to the undergraduate level provided for all citizens that maintain at least a B average Extending Humanity's Reach "Earth is the cradle of of the mind, but one cannot eternally live in a cradle." -'' Konstantin Eduardovich Tsiolkovsky''' * Faster than light travel, terraforming, artificial gravity and AI research will be a government priority, we will be able to reach distant stars within a single generation * FTL probes will be sent throughout the galaxy to detect and explore multiple star systems * a 3D galactic map & catalog with locations of stars and planets will be created Defending Humanity's Interests * A strong and human centric approach to diplomacy with extraterrestrials, with the goal of making humans paramount in the galaxy * We will establish an Earth defense force of our own to protect humanity from future threats * Indoctrination will be prevented with logical safeguards while researching Reaper technology * All human colonies will have independent and self-armed militias, however weapons purchases will be subsidized by the human space authority Social Policies * JIDF will be outlawed * In order to preserve the unique cultures and civilizations of the human race, cultural and ethnic groups will be placed in democratic homelands for them to live in peace without interruption emigration to other territories and intermarriage shall be prohibited without government waiver * Keeping with the spirit of above we also strive to preserve humanities linguistic heritage, so native and endangered languages shall be encouraged and taught to their original ethnic group * Brothel prostitution and escort services shall be legalized and regulated, street prostitution will be punished * Extremist denominations of Christianity (Westboro BC, Lords Resistance Army) shall be outlawed, while traditional schools (Orthodoxy, Catholocism) shall be encouraged * Marriage is a matter for churches, not the state, so our government will not regulate marriage. The decision of who can marry who will be left to individual churches and denominations, not government. Likewise they shall handle divorce resolution Economic Policies * Income tax will be set at a flat percentage across all income levels * A hybrid of public and private resources will be used to propel our space colonization and exploration to the next level, with national space agencies competing with private ventures which will recieve tax cuts * the same public-private approach as above will be used to advance global infrastructure, such as rail, internet, power, water and roads, into the 21st century Enviromental Policies * As is our ancestral home world, we must do everything in our power to preserve the Earth for future generations * Other planets must be terraformed and made more Earth-like, in order to expand the reach of human civilization * Planets with sentient life will not be altered or terraformed, provided these extraterrestrial civilizations submit to humanity's rule * People have a right to fish and hunt provided they also work to preserve our biodiversity Government Policies * We support a technocratic Republic with the right amount of authority to lead humanity to brighter horizons without smothering innovation and creation. * Martial values are to be celebrated and those with military backgrounds should be sought for government posts whenever possible 4chan Policies * Encourage greater mod enforcement of rules against cuckolding threads on /pol/ * Establish an official Parliament liaison to the main mod of /pol/ * Occupation of other boards in order to have more room to discuss politics and expand our power, with /r9k/ being preferred first target Party History Origins of Cerberus The vision that became Cerberus came from the mind of the Illusive Man, a man who realized that while human greatness was important, the National Socialist policy of internal human warfare would weaken us when finally faced by an extraterrestrial threat. Therefore he struck out on his own to form the Cerberus organization, temporarily allying with the National Socialist party. Once it became obvious that the current NatSoc party leader Bismarck only strove to annex all other parties under one philosophical umbrella, the Illusive Man broke his alliance and risked venturing out on his own. His dedication to the cause of humanity led the Nazi now known as Kai Leng to join him in his battle. He also managed to negotiate the integration of the National Democrat party, led by Atlee, into his organization. 1st Coalition Era 2nd Coalition Era Members Active Members * Illusive Man (!!nG9Zbkl3IIu) * Kai Leng (!!Vsfvmzcaa54) * Atlee (!!IkPKrPR3zZj) * James Sterben (!!B2/NClKb6fn) * ATLAS Operator (!!7bncUQ+m4Y9) * Sudaka (!!igHgKEj6TV/) * SlyMinx (!!KW8JPSNpr4a) * TacticalDrop (!!jORkBuWfdyy) * Bantz Lobbyist (!!K9tXyOcGoN3) * Randy "Zyklon" Bobandy (!!/yPY0LiOWYj) 6/3/15 * Achilles (!!B6U1FvWmM+1) 06/07/15 * Höllenhund (!!cfSdtPtrE+j) 06/09/15 Non Roll-Call Active Members * Galactic Citizen (!MDUOESlTlA) Probationary Members * Ensign James (!!y4+UUZpxyXk) 06/07/15 - 06/09/15 (pending approval) * Mr. Lee Harvey (!!Vwy+dXNn9Zp) 06/09/15 - 06/11/15 Roll Call Vacation Roster Inactive Members * Kierstan (!!+/kCGkQ05V1) * Dr.Frank (!vAZ1BCLxhY) * Mr. Lawson (!ozOtJW9BFA) * >tfw no qt asari gf !!mU6TyR9jMj * asian snake (!!9tGukGoYkqX) * Pwnz0rd Wolf (!iHDTnckGnA) * New Spainiard (!hEpdoZ.tHU) * Lord Solar Macharius (!IXrB4yzW5g) * Mahwai Fu (!ozOtJW9BFA) * Kusanagi (!MaJorM1TEQ) 9 * Zrxn (!!aX+r/NvV1P9) * Terra Nova (!!2wmBG5+xqn0) * >tfw no qt asari gf (!!mU6TyR9jMjl) * King of Otters (!XIxc6BpKnU) * Goy Toy (!jrVlQ.CITw) * Admiral Shep (!!ulqqfnvDgFx) * GFetus (!!CJrZjv3Za32) 6/3/15 * Technocracy (!!E9eoAr45C/j) * Centurion Boi (!!X+mki+B9XuA) 6/3/15 * mormon * Aletheia Rex (!I8kRFqbI1c) * Othelo- (!YWJXIc03eQ) * A Man for a Better Man (!0Rfwfu.Nlo) * Paul Grayson (!anfBYe6ToY) * Pocket Rocket Actual (!!+UYnf+32Z2N) 6/4/15 * discostick (!!qEJeadkDtuh) 6/4/15 Retired Members * Talos (!!TDcdW2LsBbq) Defected Members * Smiley :) (!EU472HDoMY) * Pancakes (!!92Gr5RxXl2x) Never Gonna Be Fucking Members * Israel Goldstein (multiple) Party Updates & News * We need better communication, I will be attempting to set up a kik or another form of texting system that can be used by us anonymously, any ideas appreciated. * Commo and Wiki officers desperately needed, please do your part if you can. *Party offices are open to all who wish to contribute more to the party. Promotions are available to volunteers and anything to make the party better managed is greatly appreciated. Current Alliances/Caucuses A coalition with SPQR and the National Socialist came into being on the 1st of June. With the purpose of establishing a stable government. Coalition Legislative Proposals * Joint Cerberus-National Socialists-SPQR Parliamentary Agenda Previous Alliances/Caucuses * Coalition with SPQR, Libertarians, PIIP, and the Socialist Front in the fight against NatSoc hegemony, for President we will vote for which ever MP from these 5 parties makes it to the top 3. We will also block legislation that enforces NatSoc hegemony. Chain of Command 1. Illusive Man {Director} {1} 2. Kai Leng {General} {3} 3. Sudaka {Colonel} {7} 4. Atlee {Chief Party Whip} {2} 5. James Sterben {Cell Leader of Information} {9} 6. ATLAS Operator {Operative} {5} 7. TacticalDrop {Operative} {22} 8. SlyMinx {Specialist} {27} 9. Bantz Lobbyist {Specialist} {31} 10. Achilles {Specialist} {32} Officer List '''''Note: You CAN sign up for more than one position CL = Cell Leader * Officers of Information -''' James Sterben (CL), SlyMinx, * 'Officers of Wiki Management - ' * 'Officers of Communication (irc, skype, text) -' * 'Officers of Recruitment & Retention -' * 'Officers of Security -' Bantz Lobbyist, * 'Officers of Policy Enforcement -' * 'Party Whips -' Atlee (CL), Achilles, Officer Job Descriptions 'Officer of Information -' Responsible for promoting the parties ideals, producing propoganda & graphics, and disseminating information and policy changes 'Officer of Wiki Management -' Responsible for the maintenance and upgrading of the Cerberus wiki page, as well as making sure the information is up to date and well designed 'Officer of Communication -'''Responsible for setting up alternative methods of communicating with one another quickly besides the clusterfuck that is the thread (irc, Skype, Steam, etc.). Also help to keep the latest news section of our wiki page up to date. '''Officer of Security -' 'Officer of Recruitment & Retentions -' 'Officer of Policy Enforcement -'''Responsible for ensuring that party policies are followed, as well as recruiting new officers for a smoother operating party and making sure duties are being carried out, answer to the top three leaders and Cell Leader. '''Parliamentary Whip -' Responsible for ensuring party voting cohesion and turnout on key issues in Parliament. Rank Structure * 'Director -' Party leader * 'General -' 2nd in Command * 'Colonel -' 3rd in Command * 'Cell Leader -' Head of an officer division * 'Specialist -' Officer * 'Operative -' Party Member * 'Recruit -' Probationary Member Cerberus Network * https://chatstep.com/ '''Room: Cerberus * https://webchat.freenode net/ * come and chat we are here to help you Room:''CerberusParty'' External Links * http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Cerberus See Also __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Political Parties